


Discord...s?

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Extremely Gay Discord Anthology [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Clones, Coming Untouched, Discord's a good bf he'd never diddle without permission, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fondling, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oops, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Self-cest, Seriously this is totally consensual I promise uwu, Spanking, Spike being a needy little shit, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, almost forgot to add some..., but like, discord being a considerate and loving bf, discord being kinda gross, discord no, mind raped from getting fucked really good, not like magically, stop cuddling and go get a fuckign towel you weirdo, thats like 8 fluid ounces of jizz, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Spike just wanted to have a good time drawing, and honestly he's feeling a bit atttacked right now. His boyfriend's penchant for constantly expanding his kink repertoire will be the death of him, he swears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody, stop my sinful handsssssssss...

  
Spike sat on the couch, doodling something on a notebook. He chewed softly on his pencil eraser, looking contemplative. "Hmm...ugh, the hands still look weird..." he sighed, erasing a portion of his drawing.

He jumped slightly as he felt something shift on the couch. Discord slumped over the back of it, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Spike~"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And whaddya want me to do about that?"

"Entertain me." Discord huffed, wrapping his arms around his little boyfriend and nestling in his big mop of curly green hair.

"Ugh, I'm busy."

Discord growled, and Spike let out a yelp as his notebook was yanked away. "Hey! What are you-?"

Spike blinked. He was looking at Discord.

 

And Discord was still holding him.

"W...What the f-"

"What's the matter, Spikey?"  
"Seeing double?"

"I...I..."

The Discord in front of him cooed and stroked his cheek. "You're so cute."

"I...um...thank...you?" Spike squeaked softly.

The Discord that was behind him chuckled. "Isn't he?"

"Uhm...Discord, this is kinda w-mmph!" Spike moaned as the Discord in front kissed him deeply, muffling his protests.

"Adorable..." Discord #2 slid his hands under Spike's shirt, teasing his nipples.

"A-Aah! Mm...h-hey..."

"So soft and squishy, too..." Discord #1 squished his belly, eliciting a sweet giggle that was swallowed up by another kiss from Discord #2, who had moved away from his now sensitive and hardened nipples to fiddle with the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Wait, Discord--AH!” He tossed his head and let out a cry, arching his back as the Discord behind him began to nibble on his neck, sends sparks of pleasure snapping along his nerves. “Puh-Please wait…” Both Discords froze. Spike was out of breath, panting, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over.

“Are you alright?” They both asked in unison, Discord #1 looking concerned and Discord #2 looking curious. Spike swallowed harshly.

“Y-You ass…overwhelming me like that…do you have any idea what you're implying!?”

Discord #2 smirked and brushed his nose against Spike's own. “What’s wrong? Don't you like me, Spikey-baby?” he asked. Spike snorted, despite his cheeks flushing deeply at the embarrassing pet name.

“Of course I like you, idiot. We've been together for almost 3 years! You aren’t suddenly a totally different person just cuz' there's two of you now!”

_‘You’re still my big old lovable dork…’_

The Discord that was behind him levitated now, as if he was reclining in the air. “Ah, now _that_ isn't exactly true. Contrary to what many uneducated non-magic users may think, cloning spells do not make perfect copies.” He floated over and rested his hand on Discord #2’s shoulder. “This handsome dish is me, yes. Power wise, appearance wise, _etcetera_. But our personalities are dissimilar. This particular clone is more…hm, I suppose ‘eager’ is the closest thing I can think of…”

“I…I _really_ would like to fuck you. He…he can too, but I want to go first…” Discord #2 blurted. He looked a bit sheepish. “S-Sorry…it’s just...you’re so beautiful, Spike.”

Spike stared in openmouthed, blatant shock. Yeah, Discord was a dork, but not THAT much of a dork. He sounded like a virgin, and he knew very well that Discord was the farthest thing from that. “…Okay, so maybe he IS a slightly different person. I just...” His eyes drifted over to Discord #1, and he looked a bit flustered. “…never took _you_ as someone who liked to share.”

Discord #1 shrugged. “I don't see why not. I know full well that you're mine. Sharing you with someone else isn't going to suddenly change that.” He stroked the bottom of Spike's chin, smirking as Spike let out an involuntary purr. Discord #2 licked his lips, his finger running over Spike's bare thigh, and Spike moaned softly. “Besides…even though he has a slightly different personality, he's still me, is he not? Sharing with myself isn't so bad is it?”

“I g-guess not…” Spike mumbled. This was a bit too much. _Two_ Discords!? One of him managed to completely exhaust Spike's energy in a night of passion. Two of him would **annihilate** him. He bit his lip. A part of him didn't particularly _mind_ being annihilated in such a manner. He tried to envision such a scene. Nude as the day he was born, trapped between two versions of his lover, both alike and yet different. Being kissed, and stroked, and filled…by two people.

At once.

It was admittedly a rather arousing vision.

“Please say yes!” Discord #2 uttered suddenly. “You’re so gorgeous…and adorable. I want to touch you more…your skin is so soft and smooth. And you sound so pretty when you make noise…” Discord #2 flushed slightly at Spike's stunned look “S-Sorry, was that creepy? I swear I wasn't trying to be! I just—"  
  
Both Spike and Discord #2 let out shocked noises as Discord #1 rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Discord #2’s. Discord #2 blinked, before allowing his eyes to flutter shut at the kiss he was being given. And it wasn't the chaste, gentle peck on the lips that Discord gave Spike upon leaving on a magical artifact retrieval assignment.

It was the deep, passionate, hungry kiss he gave Spike when he was hinting that he was in the mood.

Discord #1’s tongue brushed over Discord #2’s lips. Once. Twice. Urging. Pleading. Discord #2’s eyes let out a muffled, almost submissive moan and relented as his counterpart’s tongue slid past his lips, brushed past his sharp teeth, and slid across his own tongue.

Spike stared in a mixture of astonishment and slight arousal. Discord never made noises like that. _Ever_.

Spike let out a soft moan of his own as he watched his boyfriend (boyfriends?) make out. Discord #1 brought a hand up to tangle in Discord #2’s hair, undoing the messy, high ponytail it had been in, letting it cascade down his back, then gave it a tug. Not hard enough to hurt, but apparently hard enough to stimulate, as Discord #2 moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders.

Spike felt his cock begin to harden, his body apparently finding the rather bizarre display arousing. He bit his lip and fidgeted slightly. He wanted to see more. Much more. He wanted to watch them undress each other, and touch each other. He squeezed his thigh.

_‘What would they look like…fucking each other?’_

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of both Discords pulling away from each other with a synchronized gasp. As he pulled away completely, Discord #1 nipped his counterpart's lip and gave him a salacious smirk. Discord #2 looked unbelievably embarrassed, his face nearly scarlet, and he licked his lips, as if trying to savor the flavor of the kiss on his tongue.

Spike stifled a groan. _‘Sweet fucking Celestia, that was hot.’_

“Mm…its been so long since I have…ah… ** _indulged_** in that.” Discord #1 declared.

“W-Wait…y-you…you’ve d-done this before?” Spike asked, hating how shaky his voice sounded.

Discord #1 snorted. “Of course. When one has no partner on a lonely night, one's best company can be themselves.” He then chuckled. “Though I suppose I take that saying in a far more…literal sense.”

Spike frowned. “From a sexual perspective… that was fucking hot. But its kinda narcissistic, dontcha think?”

“Perhaps…but damn if it isn't enjoyable. And if you think that was ‘fucking hot’, as you eloquently put it, you should’ve seen me one evening around four years ago.”

Discord #2 had recovered from the electrifying kiss and flashed the other Discord a naughty grin. “Oh yes, I remember that. Honestly, you're a nutcase. 8 at once? You were practically coming apart at the seams after that. Both magically _and_ sexually…”

Discord #1 smirked. “What can I say? I had been over a millennia since I had gotten any. Lust makes you do crazy things…”

Discord #2 leered at him. “And from what I remember, you were the only one getting fucked that evening. I didn’t think you—that is, we—could scream that loud.”

“Hey, it wasn't my fault that those particular clones were made of my more…aggressive tendencies. Anyways, it felt godsdamned good, so who cares?”

Spike just stared.

  
_Nine?_

  
Nine versions of Discord?

  
Having sex?

  
With each other?

He felt his mind quake at his attempt to visualize such a ludicrous scene.

“Anyways…Spike.” Spike squeaked as a warm hand palmed his hardening shaft through his briefs. “So, will you be joining us?”

“Wha- here? Now!?”

Discord #2 rolled his eyes. “Yes, we are _definitely_ going to ravish you in one of the dining rooms of Twilight's palace…” A thoughtful expression appeared on his face and he held his chin contemplatively. “Though…the idea _does_ sound appealing. Bending you over the arm of this sofa…both of us taking turns pounding into your pretty little ass, and one of your friends seeing the whole thing?” He turned to Discord #1, grinning eagerly. “Actually, maybe we can—”

“Not a chance.” Discord #1 deadpanned. “The _last_ thing I need is Twilight lecturing me about sexual misconduct. _Again_.” Discord #2 looked dejected. “Though…you’re right. It does sound quite arousing…” He turned to look at Spike. “We’re planning on going to your room. You can join us or not, but that kiss riled me up and I plan on receiving satisfaction.” He gently cupped Spike’s chin and tilted his head upward slightly, until their gazes directly met. “Though if you come with us, I can guarantee that you will enjoy yourself thoroughly…” he stroked Spike's cheek with his thumb fondly.

  
Spike felt dizzy. This still felt like a dream. Two version of his boyfriend, who wanted to have a threesome with him? It was too perfect to be true.

“I…I won't be intruding?”

Discord #2 frowned. “Intruding? However would you intrude on us?”

Spike scratched the back of his neck. “Y'know, its just…you do this kind of this with yourself. I don't wanna interfere.”

Both Discords looked at each other before sighing. Then, at once they enveloped Spike in a big hug, Spike squeaking as they did so.

“There is literally no sexual situation I can think of currently where you'd be ‘intruding’. You are a sinful little treat, my dear.” Discord #1 purred, kissing Spike's forehead.

“Yes, that sounds simply ridiculous. You're beautiful. We'd never kick you out of bed love…” Discord #2 agreed.

Spike blushed, slightly flattered. Discord called him beautiful all the time, but hearing it from two people at once was a bit overwhelming.

“I…okay. L-Let's go…”

Both Discord's smiled mischievously. “I hope you're prepared, love.” Discord #1 whispered.

“Yes, we fully intend to wear you out. You’ll likely pass out.”

Spike swallowed, excitement racing up his spine. He managed to calm himself a bit and flashed them both a cheeky smirk.

“That’s pretty big talk, _old man_. Frankly, I don't think either of you have the stamina to back it up.”

As expected, both of them growled and gripped him a bit harshly. Discord #1 nipped his ear. “We're going to _**ravage**_ you. You're going to be so sore that you won't be able to _walk_ properly tomorrow.” He snarled.

Discord #2 chuckled. “Haven’t you learned yet, Spike? It's not _wise_ to taunt us…”

Spike just rolled his eyes. “You talk too much. If you truly plan on _‘ravaging'_ me…” He dragged his finger down Discord #2’s chest and flashed him the most arrogant, challenging look he could give him.

“Then shut up and prove it…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 4000+ words of porn, enjoy.

Spike hated spontaneous teleportation.

  
Teleportation was already one of his least favorite types of non-forbidden magic. It made him feel weird, every part of his body being disassembled, moved, and reassembled in a completely different area. It often made him feel nauseous. A few times it had even gave him magic lag, which had subsequently left him bedridden for an entire day because his body was struggling to adjust to crossing so many different time zones in the span of seconds.

But when he was TOLD that he'd be teleporting, he could at the very least prepare himself for it.

  
Discord, however, did no such thing.

Spike had no time to protest the sudden change in location. One second they were downstairs on the sofa, the next, Spike was falling backwards onto his bed, hard enough to bounce him slightly. He gasped softly, only to be muffled by a pair of slightly dry, warm, relentless lips. His eyes slipped closed, the discomfort of being teleported so suddenly becoming the furthest thing from his mind. He kissed back, but Discord dominated the kiss, clearly riled up by his lover's cocky words. He was pulled up a bit by his shirt, offering easier access to the rest of his body. Discord's tongue incessantly prodded at his lower lip, asking—no— _demanding_ entrance, and Spike obliged, slowly parting his lips. Discord groaned as he delved into the moist heat of that cloying mouth, his tongue brushing against Spike's own.

Meanwhile, another set of hands busied themselves with his clothes. He felt something sharp poke at the nape of his neck, and he grunted and pulled away from the ravishing his mouth was being given. “Discord, I swear to _Celestia_ , you'd better not—”

He paused as he both heard and felt the back of his shirt being sliced open, and drew in a shaky breath as his skin was caressed by cool air. It was winter, after all, and he had apparently left his window open all morning. He shivered and glared at the Discord in front of him. “I _liked_ that shirt.”

Discord just grinned and reached down to grip his collar, and in one deft move, he tore the shirt down the front as well. The now ruined tee slipped off his shoulders and fell onto the bed. He gave Spike a smug, challenging look, eyebrow raised and lips twisted into a wry smirk, as if daring his lover to respond.

Spike glared even harder, a pout on his lips. “…I’m angry with you right now. I hope you know that.”

The Discord behind him chuckled in his ear. “You’ll forgive us…” He nuzzled Spike's neck and then nipped his ear, drawing a gasp from him. “You _always_ do…”

Discord #1 nodded and leaned down to nibble his neck. “If you're that upset, I'll make you another one later…” he breathed against the shallow dip at the base of Spike's throat, lips just below his Adam's apple, and sucked at the skin there, intent on leaving a mark. Meanwhile, Discord #2’s hands slid over his sides, thumbs rubbing across the smooth, alabaster skin.

“Ah…D-Discord…” Spike had no idea how to describe the feeling. Two set of hands caressing his body, two mouths sucking and nibbling at his skin. He tossed his head back and writhed, overcome by desire. “S-Stop t-teasing me…” he panted.

Both of them snickered. “Very well.” they said in unison, kissing the twin hickies they had left on his skin, evidence of their claim. He was pushed and pulled up even more onto the bed, and his head now rest in Discord #2’s lap. Discord #1 gripped his boy shorts, but his hands were batted away.

“Yeah, cuz I _really_ want you to ruin more of my clothes…” he deadpanned. He slipped his hands underneath the waistband and slid them down over his hips and thighs, until Discord grabbed them and pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder to the floor behind him.

Spike was now naked, completely bare for their perusal, and blushed at the intense stare he was being given. His cock was still hard, the pink, flushed head glistening at the tip. Discord #1 traced a line down his front, from his collarbone, around his nipples, over his stomach and down to the sparse green hairs at the base of his shaft. Spike shuddered in anticipation, biting his lip.

“Beautiful…” Discord #2 whispered, stroking Spike's hair reverently as his eyes roamed over the miles and miles of creamy skin. Over the gorgeous figure of the boy who had ensnared him so.

“Yes…he really is…” Discord #1 agreed as he knelt between Spike's legs. He kissed the insides of those quaking thighs, causing his young lover to whine and wriggle from the stimulation. His line of kisses trailed across that skin, until finally he stopped, just inches away from Spike's balls and shaft. His eyes shifted up to look at Spike. His darling was panting, pupils blown wide with lust, eyes half-lidded, and cheeks flushed a delicious, sanguine red. His counterpart smirked, eyes alight with anticipation, waiting for him to make his next move.

“D-Discord…please...m-more…” Spike whispered imploringly.

Not one to deny a polite request from a lover, Discord took hold of Spike's shaft. He squeezed, enough to draw a soft cry from his young paramour, then slowly slid his fist upwards. He ran his thumb over the tip of Spike's cock, smearing the head with precum and gently nudging down the foreskin.

“D-Discord…oh gods, oh **_gods_** …please…”

Discord #2 chuckled and gently traced Spike's nipple with his sharp nail, causing Spike's back to arch and a cry to escape his lips. Discord #1 grinned, then lowered himself to Spike's cock and began laving his tongue over the head and down the length. Spike thrashed, eyes rolling back in pure pleasure. It had been a while since he had been touched, since both he and Discord had been busy for the past few weeks, and at the moment, the warm tongue on his length was pure bliss. “More…more _more more **more** …please…”_

Discord pulled away, causing Spike to give a choked whine, tears sparkling in his emerald green eyes.

“N-No, puh-please don't stop! I—” He was shushed by a slender finger against his lips, and he looked up into the smoldering scarlet gaze above him. Discord #2 nodded slightly towards his doppelganger, who nodded in turn. Spike raised an eyebrow, unsure of what was being confirmed, when suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach. He squeaked as he felt hands grip his rump, kneading the cheeks and spreading them, exposing his winking entrance to the cool air. Spike jumped and let out a cry as Discord #1 wasted no time in tasting his entrance, tongue slipping past that tight ring of muscle. “ _F-Fuck_! Ahn~!” He buried his face in the closest thing to him, which happened to be Discord #2’s lap.

Embarrassment began to consume him as his cheek smooshed up against a hardening shaft. He stammered a choppy, barely coherent apology and made to pull himself up. The hand on the back of his head that pushed him back down, however, quickly squelched that action.

“Oh no no, my dear…I believe you should finish what you started. Haven't I warned you about _teasing_ me before?” Sharp nails carded through curly lime green locks. “…it’s been so long since we've felt your mouth, love. Care to remind me of the feeling?” he purred. “At the very least, you'll prepare me nicely for the main course…”

Spike's face burnt with a mixture of shame and arousal. Struggling to bring his focus away from the wet tongue delving inside of him, he licked his lips. Steeling his courage, he pressed his lips against the bulge beneath the khaki-colored slacks, mouthing the shape of Discord's length. The hand on his head clenched in his hair, urging him onwards. Spike began to undo the buttons of Discord #2’s pants, pulling them down enough to expose that throbbing shaft. “N-No underwear? You d-don’t have any shame w-whatsoever, do ya…” Spike stammered, his usual playful bedroom banter now stunted by the wet tongue curling and twisting within him. Discord #2 simply chuckled and petted Spike's hair.

“Mmm…less talking, please. As much as I love your voice, my sweet snapdragon, I'd much rather put that saucy little mouth of yours to more… _recreational_ use.” He took hold of the base of his shaft and firmly but softly pressed the tip against those pouty, pleasingly plump lips, simultaneously begging for attention, and yet demanding to be pleasured as well.

Spike hesitantly wrapped his lips around the rosy head and suckled gently as his hand massaged the balls beneath that length, drawing pleased keens from his lover’s lips. Discord #2 licked his lips, curled his fingers in that fluffy green hair, and pushed down, groaning in delight at the sensation of Spike's hot, perfect little mouth engulfing his shaft. Spike moaned loudly as he felt something slip inside of him; something firmer than a tongue, but not nearly as thick as Discord's cock was.

Discord #1 smirked as he felt Spike shiver slightly in anticipation. He slid his slickened finger deeper, eager to see his darling lose composure, and was rewarded with a muffled cry. His eyes drifted up over the curve of Spike’s rump to look at his counterpart, whose eyes were hazy with bliss. As much as he desired to watch the sight of his darling sucking him off from an outside perspective, he had a job to do, and he intended to do it. He slipped in a second finger, and Spike groaned and thrust back onto his hand, driving those fingers deeper within him. Discord #1 chuckled and began curling and scissoring them, searching for his lover's prostate.

His fingers finally brushed against it and he licked his lips. _‘Bull’s-eye…’_

He began to stroke it, grabbing one of Spike's asscheeks and massaging it as he did so. Partially using it for leverage, but mostly because of how he enjoyed the feel of it in his hand.

Spike groaned again, just a bit louder, the vibrations causing a chain reaction that made Discord #2 echo him. Gods, why did Discord have to do this while he was in the middle of—

“MMMPH!” Spike cried out, voice still muffled. He pulled off of the shaft he had been lavishing attention on, afraid of accidentally hurting Discord in his passion fueled thrashing. He pushed back against the hand situated at his entrance, keening helplessly as those skilled fingers worked his prostate.

“Godsdamn it...I d-don't care _who_ , but one of you had b-better be inside of me in the next several seconds…” Spike growled. His cock was painfully hard, and clear, thick beads of precome had begun to ooze out from the tip.

Discord #2 laughed breathlessly. He had been so focused on the amazing feeling of Spike's mouth, he hadn't even noticed how the boy was fit to shake apart at any moment. He stroked Spike's cheek and grinned lasciviously at the lustful expression on his young lover's usually angelic face.

Discord #1 withdrew his fingers and gave Spike an open palmed whack across the ass, causing the flesh to jiggle alluringly and Spike himself to give a yelp. Discord admired the way such perfect pale skin reddened, before stroking his hand over it. “Hm…how rude. If you wish to be pleasured, you must ask properly…” he purred.

Spike snarled and roughly pushed back against Discord. “Fuck me. Right. _Fucking_. _**Now**_.” He hissed.

Discord chuckled and snapped his fingers. His pants vanished in a wisp of rosy smoke, and he let out a pleased growl. Spike's rump now sat flush against his hardened shaft, and he was so tantalizingly close to his prize. But this position simply wouldn’t do. He looked over at his doppelganger and nodded. His eyes flashed with understanding, and a gleeful, almost frightening smile graced his lips. He flipped their lover over onto his back. Spike breathed out softly, and wiggled his butt, clearly impatient.

“Now, now, my dear…both I and my counterpart were thinking the same thing, but we feel we should give you the idea first before we go through with it…” Discord #1 began. Spike narrowed his eyes.

“I swear to Celestia, if this is just you fucking teasing me, I'm gonna be pissed.” He growled.

Discord #2 shook his head. “Oh definitely not. Quite the opposite, in fact. You see…we want to be inside of you…”

“Both of us.” They said in unison. Spike's eyes widened as he tried to picture it. Being stretched so much like that…it would either hurt like fuck or be the best damn thing he's felt in _ages_.

“O-okay…but how're we supposed to—“ Spike was yanked by the legs until his ass just slightly hung over the edge of the bed.

“Well, _firstly_ , one of us needs to be inside.” And with that, Discord #1 pushed forward, driving himself as deep as possible into that sweltering passage. Spike yelped and immediately tightened up. It wasn't painful and he was certainly no virgin, but damn if it wasn't uncomfortable after so long. “Mm, as much as I _love_ how you tighten around me, I really do need you to relax…” He gently massaged Spike's hips and thighs, trying to bring him to a more relaxed state. Discord #2 petted and rubbed Spike's sides, also wanting to calm him. Spike whined softly, his formerly tense state beginning to fade.

He flushed deeply as he watched them—or rather, him. Discord. So much passion in both of those gazes. So much desire. So much love.

He swallowed and smiled unsteadily. “Hehe…what’s with the hesitation? Am I not loose enough for ya yet, _old man_?”

Discord just rolled his eyes. “You're going to be filled practically to burst in a few minutes, yet you still have the nerve to be cocky? There's a difference between _bravery_ and _foolhardiness_ , my dear.” With that, he pulled Spike against him, until his lover was filled completely with his cock. Then, he motioned to his clone once more, who in turn nodded and lifted Spike's torso upwards. The two worked in tandem, Spike confused by their actions but choosing not to comment. Finally, Spike slid off of the edge of the bed, only for his bottom to be held by strong hands.

“S-Shit…” He groaned as gravity pulled down on him, firmly hilting Discord within him. His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped as he was lifted into the air, then panicked slightly, wrapping his legs around Discord's waist. “D-Discord, oh gods… _gods_ , too much, it's… **fuck** , you're so _deep_ , I—” he babbled, holding back overwhelmed tears.

“Sh~” Discord #2 hushed him, pressing a gentle kiss to the small of his back. “Calm down, breathe...” He caressed Spike's hips. “He has you. I have you. We have you, Spike. Breathe…”

Spike swallowed his sobs. “M’s-sorry…for getting’ so _emotional_ , it’s just…it’s been _weeks_ , it's been so godsdammned **_long_** and I—”

Discord #1 silenced him with a kiss, and Spike moaned softly, gripping his rumpled dress shirt as if it was a lifeline. Discord #2 slid his hands underneath Spike's arms and proceeded to tease and pinch those pert nipples, causing Spike to arch his back and break away from the kiss.

“N-no more foreplay…fuck me. Please, _please_ …” Spike begged, wiggling his hips. Both Discords shot each other a look, before nodding. Discord #1 began, lifting Spike up gently, then letting him fall down again. Spike whined softly and tightened his grip on Discord's shirt. “ _ **Y-yes**_ …please, Discord…”

Discord #2 took hold of his hips as well, his hands resting above his doppelganger’s. They began to move their lover together, delighting in the mewls that left his throat as his prostate was kneaded by an unrelenting pressure.

“Are you enjoying yourself love?” A husky voice whispered into his ear, causing him to let out a soft moan. Sharp teeth grazed the rim of his ear, before a warm, wet tongue slowly smoothed over it, causing him to give a full body shudder. He nodded, only to cry out in rapture as Discord set a punishing pace, pounding into his prostate.

“N-Now now, my love…” Discord admonished as he arched against Spike's supple ass, relishing in the way his length was gripped so perfectly by Spike's inner walls. “When you’re addressed, you should respond. _Verbally_. Now…are you enjoying yourself?” He purred, voice syrupy sweet and oh-so-taunting as he thrust upwards into that tantalizingly tight warmth.

“ _Y-es_ …I…it’s so good. _Please_ Discord, I… _ **gods**_ , don't stop….”

“We weren't planning to dear…in fact…are you ready?”

“R-Ready for wh- _ **AH**_ …f-for w-what…?" Spike could barely think with the pleasure coiling within him.

“For the both of us, of course…” Discord #2 murmured, and Spike gasped as he felt hot, hard flesh slide against his rump.

“I…I…” Spike gulped. He was scared, he'd admit it. He had never done this before, and he was afraid of what would happen. However, he trusted Discord. Trusted that he'd never hurt him. So, biting his lip, he whispered a soft, shaky ” _Yes_...”

Both of their hands gripped tightly on him, and he held his breath as he felt Discord (which one, he didn’t know. He could no longer tell.) move him upwards, until the head of his cock was just a tiny bit of the ways in. He shook slightly as he felt another head sit beside it, thankfully lubricated (when, he didn't know). “Are you ready?” They both asked, wanting to make sure their little love was completely okay with this before they continued.

“Y-Yes…p-please.” Spike said with as much confidence as he could muster.

And with that confirmation, they pushed him down and simultaneously thrust upwards. There was a tremendous pressure against him, and Spike choked as he felt both of them slip in at once. It burned, the stretch to fit both of their lengths within him, but he swallowed back a sob and bore through it. Meanwhile, both of them shuddered and gasped as his walls clenched around them, almost painfully so.

“Oh…oh _gods_ …s-so _tight_ …are we h-hurting you, dearest?” he heard one of them gasp above him. Spike whined softly. If he tightened up anymore, he'd hurt them.

“I-I'm _s-s-sorry_ …it’s…I need help…it’s _so_ much! Please, please help me…” he whimpered, sounding a bit more distressed than he meant to.

As if they immediately understood exactly what he wanted, hands began roaming over his perspiring skin, attempting to bring their young lover back to the side of pleasure. Spike writhed. Gods, this was too much. The shafts within him, their heat, the heat already surrounding him, and now the fevered, experienced hands stroking his skin. Tears began to trail down his cheeks, and he let out a choked cry, unable to hold it back.

“I…I l- _love_ you. _I love you_   _so, **so**_ much Discord… _so much, **so much** …_” Spiked sobbed, burying his face in Discord's chest, overwhelmed by sensation and emotion.

“ _I love you, too_ …!” they both whispered as they pounded into him, their lengths battering his prostate, sending waves of pleasure pulsing through him with every stroke.

 

Spike was close. He felt pressure building within him and wailed as his muscles spasmed slightly, causing both Discords to hiss.

“Disco~rd!” Spike let out a final cry and climaxed, toes curling as cum splattered across his stomach. Both continued thrusting into him, even as he went limp in their arms. He moaned involuntarily, eyes glazing over as his body was used by his lover, his sensitive prostate pounded against. He felt himself tipping over the edge, only minutes after his first orgasm. “ _Oh gods,_ **oh gods _, oh gODS—_** ” he whimpered and came again, shaking and shuddering.

“So good…so perfect…my _beautiful_ Spike—”

“A-Ah…y-yes…”

Spike was mewling helplessly, legs in a vice-like grip around Discord's waist. He whispered Discord's name repeatedly as if reciting a mantra, and his muscles fluttered around the lengths within him.

“Nngh…I…I’m—”

Spike gasped as he felt warmth flood him. From who, he couldn't tell. He tightened even more, threatening to come undone completely. A pleased growl sounded from behind him, and once more he felt warmth fill his passage. Spike screamed in ecstasy as they thrust upwards into him at the same time, striking his prostate once more. His entire body trembled from his 3rd and final climax, and he went totally limp, as if sapped of all energy.

Their thrusts slowed, until finally they came to a rest, holding Spike's limp form up, panting from exertion. Then, they lifted him up, until with a soft pop, they were released from Spike's passage. Discord #1 maneuvered him into a bridal carry, and walked over to sit on the bed. Discord #2 followed, sitting next to him.

“Spike…you did so well…I’m so proud of you for being willing to try this. You felt so wonderful, to the both of us. You enjoyed yourself, yes?” Discord cooed, brushing the hair from Spike's sweaty brow and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Spike's eyes were hazy, but he managed to give a weak nod. Discord #2 chuckled and kissed his forehead as well.

“Poor thing…did we tucker you out?” he teased. Spike just let out a soft whine, his eyes beginning to slide closed. Both Discord's laughed. “I suppose that would be a yes…”

They laid Spike down on the bed, Discord #1 stroking his cheek fondly. Meanwhile, Discord #2 smirked.

“So, when do you think you'll be ready to go? Spike isn't going to be the only one getting fucked today...”

Discord #1 pursed his lips. “Hmm, that's a curious way to phrase it…” He licked his lips. It had been some time since he had been filled. He gave his clone a sultry smile and moved over to him. “So, you want to get fucked? Is that it? How _greedy_ can you be…” He straddled his doppelganger’s lap, brushing their shafts together. “Hm? Well? Speak! Tell me what you want…” he purred, giving that unruly mane of hair a tug. Discord #2 whined softly.

“Please…please fuck me…”

Discord #1 smiled wickedly. “Mmm...music to my ears~” He yanked his clone's hair once more, a shiver of sadistic delight traveling down his spine as the other man gave a pained cry and arched against him. He cupped Discord #2’s chin and kissed the tip of his nose. “Now…be a dear and get on your knees. And do try not to be too loud, wouldn't want to wake up Spike, now _would we_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, considering a bonus scene focusing entirely on Discord, but I'll ruminate on it a bit. Writing pr0n is hard :P


End file.
